Final Fantasy VII: Demon of Storms
by Oni Arashi
Summary: Shinra is gone. Sephiroth is defeated. But a dark storm lurks on the horizon... His name is Oni Arashi, the Demon of Storms.
1. Divide and Conquer

Disclaimer: My name is Squaresoft/Enix I own the videogame franchise Final Fantasy. The author of this pathetic "story" does not.( Can you believe he thinks this disclaimer is FUNNY?)  
  
Note: It's been awhile since I've seen the ending to Final Fantasy Seven. So this chapter is going to be a rough patch. And another thing, I'm starting a story without having any concept of how it will turn out. I don't have the resources to do it any other way. So bear with me. All I know right now is that this story will take place immediately after the games end, and will then introduce my original character, Oni Arashi into the plot. He will be the new rival of AVALANCHE.  
  
Final Fantasy VII: The Demon of Storms  
  
Prologue: Divide and Conquer.  
  
Cloud dropped to his knees, the Ultima Sword slipping from his grasp and hitting the floor of the Highwind loudly, a sign of his fatigue from battling Sephiroth. Tifa stood with her gloved hand covering her face in surprise. Nanaki stared out at the scene, as if he were seeing something that the others weren't, and it looked as if he were smiling. Yuffie sat in a corner, her knees pulled up with her arms around them. Vincent stood upon the railing with his arms folded over his chest, and his red cape flowing in the wind. Cid, was of course, busy piloting. Barret looked down upon the destroyed city with a meaningful look. A last remaining ghost of entwined holy and meteor washed over the hot-air balloon, and it rocked accordingly. Cloud spoke the words that everybody was thinking.  
  
"Well. now what?" Tifa and Yuffie both looked at Cloud. At that moment, the Highwind passed by the remains of a skyscraper, and Vincent jumped from the railing to the building. Without looking back he said. " I have atoned." And then he jumped down to a shorter building, and then ran out of sight. It looked for a moment as if Yuffie were going to try and stop him, as she reached out her delicate arm. and then lowered it to her side. Nobody said anything for the longest time as they drifted. As they came lower to the ground Barrett's head shot up, "I gotta get Marlene!" The large man bounded across the balloon, and when he coiled up for his jump to the ground below, the whole balloon tilted down. He jumped to the soil below, disturbing the dust when he landed, and ran off into the city. " It looks like everybody is leaving." Said Yuffie, starting to get up. "Well hold on, I'll give y'all a ride to where yah need to go!" Shouted Cid. Yuffie sat back down. "Guess I wouldn't want to walk back to Wutai. heh." She said. The balloon continued on its way. 


	2. Rolling Thunder

Disclaimer: My name is Squaresoft/Enix I own the videogame franchise Final Fantasy. The author of this pathetic "story" does not.( Can you believe he thinks this disclaimer is FUNNY?)  
  
Note: From now on, Barrett( I don't like having to put up with his bad English) and Vincent( Thinks he's so damned cool. but he hasn't taken a bath the entire time after he decided to sleep.. Think about that for awhile.) are gone on with their separate lives. Don't expect to see them anymore. Oh, and Cait Sith never existed for the purposes of this story. If you enjoyed him as a character in the game, go to a psychiatric hospital. Not only can you receive top-notch care, but you can watch tele-tubbies with the rest of the slow-minded people.  
  
Another Note: The reason these two chapters are so short is because I signed up with fanfiction.net and wrote both of them in a period of thirty minutes. I believe that other chapters will be longer.  
  
Final Fantasy VII: The Demon of Storms  
  
Chapter I: Rolling Thunder  
  
" What the. Looks like it was attacked by an army." Cid said, causing Nanaki to bolt up, looking over the railing with wide eyes at the sight. A long tendril of smoke snaked from Cosmo Canyon. All of the buildings were busted up, like they were toys a child had stomped on. Nanaki let loose with a long howl. " Arroooooo0o0o0o0ooooo!!!".When the Highwind was about two stories up from the ground, Nanaki did not hesitate to leap out from the airship, and run with all of his speed towards the canyon.  
  
The Highwind was now only about ten feet from the ground. Cloud hopped over the side, his transparent sword held in his right hand. Tifa crawled over the railing, afraid to look down, and then released her grip with notable courage, her long brown hair, hanging upward as she fell, and then it rested around her shoulders as she landed on her rear end. Cloud turned back and grabbed her hand to help her up as the ground shook with the landing of the ship. Yuffie walked down the plank that led to thee ground moments after Cid released it. Cid followed behind her, brushing a gloved hand covered in engine oil through his short platinum blonde hair and contemplatively inhaling through his cigarette. Tifa pulled her skirt down over her thighs, as it had snuck up during her fall. The sun was setting over this part of the world, and their shadows were cast behind them as they walked into the canyon, their footsteps echoing, set against the back noise of burning wood.  
  
Drums no longer played the traditional tribal music of the canyon. They caught a glimpse of a red blur, as it ran from one door to another, across a wooden bridge. Following Cloud, Cid, Tifa and Yuffie walked up the stairs to enter into the hollow insides of the canyon. Smoldering heat took them by surprise, as they were expecting the cave to be cool. They saw a red tail flicking as it went into a doorway. "You.. You're alive!" They heard Nanaki say, and they walked faster, avoiding burning wood and pieces of rubble. "Is that you Nanaki.?" Asked a weak voice. Cloud and the others filled the doorway, and Nanaki did not look away from the man who had an entire pillar across his chest as he lay on the ground." Who did this?!" Nanaki questioned him. " I. don't know. it was a man. wearing black. He had silver hair. His eyes. God, his eyes.". "Sephiroth?!' Cloud spouted, wishing he hadn't as he heard his own voice. The man did not respond. "Was it Sephiroth?" Nanaki asked in a surprising voice. A soothing voice, that was almost motherly. His head sank, as the man said nothing. and stared at nothing. He turned around and pushed through the group in the doorway, his head hung low.  
  
Soon after, Yuffie exited the cave, and then Cloud with Tifa holding his hand. Cid came out and threw his used up cigarette onto the ground, placing his hands on his hips. "Couldn't be that bastard! He's DEAD!" Nobody said a thing. Nanaki looked down over the destroyed town. And then a voice answered Cid. " No. Not Sephiroth. " The smooth male voice said. "The name is Oni Arashi. No need to worry, I got the information I came for." Every head turned in the direction the voice came from as a slender young man raised his hands above his head, shadows clinging to his feet and then crawling up his black vinyl pants. "Did YOU do this?!' Nanaki raged. The dark shadowed crept over Oni's milky skin, and then his face. Nanaki howled as he charged at this new person. The shadow now completely covered Arashi, and as Nanaki leapt at him, he was surprised to go right through him and into a wall. He shook his head and wheeled around just in time to see a fading shadow turn into thin air. 


End file.
